<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember You Are Loved by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720440">Remember You Are Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, References to Depression, References to Illness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natalie has a rough time dealing with a long term condition, Henry is there to remind her she is loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember You Are Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>September is PCOS awareness month and I wanted to write a short piece just to highlight the condition and make it a less taboo topic. So many women go undiagnosed and are unaware of the symptoms and consequences that it’s so important to talk about it. Depression and anxiety are two consequences that are often ignored but can have a debilitating effect on a person’s quality of life and it’s important to share this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t something that was new to her. Natalie had been struggling with these symptoms since she was around fifteen years old. She’d been hairier than her friends at school and had worse skin than them, something that the bullies liked to point out constantly. She’d been overweight at school and, while she’d managed to lose nearly six stone and had laser hair removal in her very early twenties, she still felt like that fat girl that was laughed at in the corridor. </p><p>She’d been diagnosed with PCOS at eighteen, her symptoms becoming particularly bad during her first year of university. She was on the pill now which helped with the hormones but it still didn’t help everything. Sometimes she’d have a particularly hairy month or her skin would break out badly. What really hit badly was her depression. The constant mood swings that her hormones caused her to have made every day a question. Around the time of her period, she could go from being the happiest person to crashing and having a panic attack or dark day. </p><p>Since her relationship with Henry had gone public, her already dodgy mental health had taken a dive. Henry tried to stop her from reading the comments and reminded her of how beautiful he thought she was everyday but that didn’t stop the odd negative comment from sticking to her like super glue. Natalie still questioned every day why Henry had stopped to talk to her in the pub. </p><p>It had been a long day at work, the three day weekend calling her name yet seeming farther away with every stupid question or badly-executed task from her colleagues. She’d just wanted a quiet drink alone in the pub near her house when Henry had heard her order from his place at the bar and asked if she’d had a rough day. That had turned into hours of talking and exchanging of numbers, leading to dates until here they were nearly five years later.</p><p>Henry understood her bad days and helped her through them. Sometimes he made dinner when she didn’t want to move from her place on the sofa or just reminded her that he loved her, even the parts she saw as damaged. He saw her face when someone commented that there was a little more hair on her face or arms. It didn’t bother him, it just made him sad when he saw how meticulous she was when it came to having waxes or how much money she spent on laser hair removal which never worked for longer than 6-7 months. He knew of all the consequences that came her her condition, the one that scared her that the most was that one day she might struggle to conceive or be infertile. </p><p>It broke her heart that she may never ben able to give him children biologically. He loved his niece and nephews, he lit up around children and she knew he’d be an amazing dad. Sometimes she wondered if she should leave him to allow him to have that. The problem was he was a part of her DNA now as much as the PCOS was. </p><p>And today… today was a bad day. Today her period cramps were excruciating because she was 47 days late. She wasn’t pregnant, this was just how her body worked sometimes and the longer she was late, the worse the pain would be when her period started. Her boss had been as incompetent as usual but her raging hormones meant that she had very little patience and there had been a flurry of negative comments on a picture that a pap had posted of her and Henry on a picnic date in Hyde Park from the weekend. </p><p>She got home from work before Henry did. The microwave pinged as she heated up a heat pack. She toed off her shoes, took her clothes off and put on a pair of Henry’s joggers and t-shirt and climbed into their bed. The heat pack laid against her lower abdomen and help to subdue the pain slightly, but it wasn’t as good as when Henry would keep his warm hand there. A few tears rolled silently down her face. </p><p>She dozed slightly, a hormone headache coming on and only woke to the feeling of a warm body pressed against her back and soft lips against her neck.</p><p>“Do you want pizza for dinner?” Henry whispered in her ear. She nodded her head. “How about a bath?”</p><p>“No, I just want to stay here with you.”</p><p>Henry held her tighter, his hand coming to rub where the pain was always worst and replaced the now cold heat pack. </p><p>“I love you,” he said. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>